Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for improving feedback processes based on a latency between a transmission time interval (TTI) and a feedback opportunity for the TTI.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some modes of communication may include the transmission of feedback for downlink (DL) transmissions or uplink (UL) transmissions. In such communication modes, a feedback opportunity provided for a base station or UE to transmit feedback may need to be delayed to give the base station or UE time to process a transmission and prepare the feedback.